Fifth Time's The Charm, Apparently
by darkh0rse
Summary: The first time Danny catches Laura's eye she winks at her. The second time, Danny gives Laura her copy of the hand out but makes sure that her fingers touch the brunette's hand. After the third time, things escalate - Danny/Laura - Hollence one-shot


The first time Danny catches Laura's eye she winks at her, cocking her hip as she stands just behind the teacher, ready to hand out today's PowerPoint sheets.

The brunette has been Danny's centre of attention ever since they met and started working on the case of the missing girls. They had been brief acquaintances before and Danny was sure she had seen the small girl around at a party or two, maybe even chatted with her. Even back then, Danny had felt a spark.

It had proven that that spark had only grown.

Laura often invited the redhead over for either hot cocoa and cookies and a movie or hunting for evidence for their case, and more often than not they'd end up huddled on the brunette's bed, witty, exciting remarks flying from one mouth to the other – yet neither daring to make the first move.

Danny feels the same excitement rumble in her chest when Laura grins at her, coyly batting her eyelashes as she breaks eye contact with the redhead.

_God, _Danny thinks with shaking hands, she's just so irresistible.

The second time, Danny gives Laura her copy of the hand out but makes sure that her fingers touch the brunette's hand.

She lets them linger there as the girl looks up at her with a fire roaring in her eyes that makes Danny go weak at the knees. As the redhead continues she feels Laura's eyes practically burning a hole in the back of her head and she tries so hard to contain the sheepish grin that forms on her lips.

Laura sticks to her mind like honey and with an inaudible snort Danny decides that honey is exactly what the brunette is – sweet.

Then why was she thinking of kissing the girl senseless? Laura is an adorable, pint-sized feminist slash journalist who cannot be imagined being littered with sloppy kisses, hickeys and with a hand between her thighs, but why was that the only damn thing Danny could think about? And why did Laura seem to cooperate? Every time Danny throws her a seductive glance, touches her with intent, flirts with her, the brunette counters twice as hard.

The third time, Danny can see Laura zoning out. Even though the brunette's sitting near the back of the room Danny sees that her amber eyes are focused on her.

Without thinking, she takes the pen she's holding and pops the end between her teeth. Lips curl into a smirk and she raises a single eyebrow as she stares Laura down, who in turn bites her lip but does not break her gaze. Danny is pleasantly surprised and feels a blush tingling its way onto her face and she grins, pen still in her mouth.

A haphazard hand runs through her hair and tousles it into a wild, thrown-to-the-side coupe. The redhead removes the pen from her teeth but still looks at Laura and Danny absolutely loses it when the petite brunette undoes some buttons of her flannel shirt, revealing the skin just barely above her chest.

The classroom is too small, too hot and too suffocating suddenly and Danny's afraid everyone can see her blush.

It takes her a couple of seconds before she regains her breath and she looks at a pleased and amused Laura, who is now the one to raise an eyebrow.

On the fourth time, Danny manages to completely catch Laura off-guard.

The redhead, being the TA, always got assigned the task of collecting any essays, papers or just simple homework. It was one of her favourite things to do besides helping students with questions during individual work class – the reason for this being able to briefly talk to Laura. Which would even be more amusing today.

She'd managed to get Laura to a very fragile breaking point and as Danny quickly glances at the brunette she can see a pink flush spread across her face.

With a rapidly pumping heart, as smirk on her lips and nerves in her veins she saunters between the rows of desks and seats, receiving documents left and right. All the while her sky blue eyes keep flitting back and forth to Laura and the redhead smiles slyly at the brunette. She doesn't notice her heart skipping beats when Laura smiles back.

"Hey," Danny begins as she walks over to the brunette's table, "So, did you do the assignment?"

"Which one? Hold on," the small girl replies, sorting through all kinds of papers inside her document folder. Danny waits patiently, watching Laura's tiny hands fly over her documents so fast she wonders how she's managing not to hurt herself and she tries to not think of Laura's hands all over her body.

She breathes out hard, ignoring the armada of butterflies that attacks her insides at the thought.

"I'm pretty sure I have it! I just don't really know where I left it at…"

Danny chuckles as Laura shoots her a look of helplessness. "Here, let me help you look – it's the one for the book you had to read this week."

As soon as Laura's eyes connect with hers, she lets her teeth graze her bottom lip as flirty as she can and bends over the brunette's table. She feels the cold wood of the desk on her arms, but she's more aware of the pair of eyes trained on her. And they're not looking at her own eyes, that much Danny can notice.

"My eyes are up here, cutie."

Laura's cheeks slowly colour red as she stutters, incoherent syllables falling from her lips in waves, "So-sorry, I-I read – the book… I mean – homework. Y-yes."

"You read the homework?" Danny jokes with a grin, eyes twinkling with glee, "I do hope you've also managed to do it?"

When the brunette keeps silent, she adds, voice husky, "Or would you rather… do something else?"

A smirk spreads onto Danny's lips when Laura's eyes grow wide and wild, the blush on her face increasing rapidly. But even though Danny's in control, she can feel her own cheeks getting hot as her insides churn, lungs breathing fuzzy air that seems robbed of oxygen. The want that Laura's gaze emits drives her crazy.

Yet she smoothly fishes out the correct homework assignment and winks at the brunette before she spins around and walks away.

The fifth time is pressed against Laura's room door, just barely over the threshold before neither of the girls can hold it in anymore. The fifth time is not filled with empty promises and flirty gazes but with hot breaths ghosting over exposed skin, hands running up and down bodies and stifled moans.


End file.
